1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS) device typically has an excellent frequency response characteristic; however, the noise characteristic and the power gain characteristic thereof are inferior to those of a compound semiconductor device at high frequencies. In particular, as the semiconductor device is reduced in size, the serial resistance, the primary contributing factor of the noise characteristic, of a gate electrode increases accordingly such that the noise characteristic deteriorates. Therefore, a bipolar junction transistor (hereinafter referred to as BJT) having an excellent noise characteristic is formed in a specific portion of a CMOS semiconductor device.
However, since a high frequency BJT is formed by a polysilicon emitter process using about four to five additional masks, the manufacturing processes of the CMOS semiconductor device are complicated. Also, when the high frequency BJT is formed in the CMOS semiconductor device, the frequency characteristic of the CMOS semiconductor device deteriorates due to the BJT having a poor frequency characteristic.